


Disney Movies

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You and Bucky make it to a cabin in the woods after a mission and wind down by watching Disney movies





	Disney Movies

Finally. The cabin. You push the key into the lock and then let the wind blow the door open. Bucky stumbles in behind you and shoves the door shut. It’s bitterly cold, out and even in the cabin it’s freezing but at least here you’re out of the wind. You make a beeline straight for the fireplace and with shaking hands manage to get some of the kindling lit. You hear Bucky moving behind you in the kitchen, probably looking for food, neither of you have eaten in almost two days. You’d never tell him but he gets so crabby when he doesn’t get to eat so you’re fine with him digging up some food before anything else.   
“Doll.” He passes you a canteen of water and you clumsily take it from him with a soft smile. Your hands are still so numb from the cold. “You okay?”  
“Just cold.” You assure him through chattering teeth.   
“You need to get your wet things off.” Bucky tells you but it’s easier said than done. He turns back to the kitchen as he shrugs his own coat off. You struggle with the buttons of your wet coat, you have to undo them before you can unzip it.   
“Buck. Help me.” You mutter, feeling rather pathetic. You’re an Avenger for crying out loud and you can’t even get your own coat off. He makes quick work of your coat then peels off his sweater and passes it to you.   
“Put it on.” He orders as he disappears into one of the other rooms. You’re sliding your arms into the sweater when he comes back with an armful of blankets and pillows. He drops them on the floor then wraps one of them around you. “Stay by the fire. I’m going to get the mattress and we’ll stay in here tonight. I’ve got a feeling you’re going to need the extra warmth.”   
“I’ll get started on some food.”  
“No.” He catches you around the waist as you go to walk away and directs you to a spot directly in front of the fire. “Stay.”  
“Bucky.” You protest and he shoots you his most stern look. You sigh loudly and stay put causing Bucky to laugh softly. He gets the mattress and then heads into the kitchen to grab food, you make the bed and pull your computer out while he’s in the kitchen.   
“Alright doll. Movie and dinner. Under the covers.” He tells you with a smile. You do as he asks and burrow under the covers as he sets down the plate of sandwiches down in front of you and after throwing some more wood on the fire he slides under the blankets next to you.   
“So I thought we could watch Frozen. It feels appropriate considering the temperature.” You tell Bucky with a smirk. He nods, his mouth already full of sandwich. You can’t help but giggle at him before you burrow into his side. He freezes for a second then wraps an arm around your waist. Keeping you flush against him, you eat your sandwich and hum along to the music. You’ve only seen the movie a hundred times.   
Bucky laughs at the right moments, and gasps at the reveal of Hans. It’s more than a little adorable watching Disney movies with Bucky.   
“Did you like it?” You ask him sleepily. The hike through the woods wiped you out more than you thought it would.   
“I did. Can we watch another one?”  
“Yea, how does Beauty and the Beast sound?”  
“Sounds good.” He slips out of the bed to stock the fire again before grabbing the dishes from dinner. You’re shivering again by the time he comes back. “Come here Doll.” He says turning on his side you curl into him again. He wraps a hand around your waist, effectively spooning you from behind. He’s so warm and you’re so tired that you’re not awake past the first song of Beauty and the Beast. When he shifts to close the laptop you roll toward him so your head is tucked under the space below his chin. “Sleep tight my Belle.” He mutters just before you fall back asleep. Little does he know you’ve never thought him a Beast. He’s always been a prince to you.


End file.
